


Дилемма

by fandomStarbucks2019, koganemushi



Series: миди R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, kink on sexual practices with the consent of the characters, orgasm without touching penis, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Когда Стив попадает под действие афродизиака, у него возникает небольшая этическая проблема.





	Дилемма

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на сексуальные практики только с прямого и однозначного согласия на них; устоявшиеся отношения; «они меняются»; секс-марафон; оргазм без прикосновения к члену; aftercare.

Наверное, со всей этой мирной жизнью Баки слишком расслабился и потерял хватку. Потому что когда Стив объявил, что собирается поучаствовать в благотворительном мероприятии центра для неблагополучных подростков в Адской Кухне, ничто не вызвало его подозрений. Он не насторожился, даже когда всплыло, что в так называемом благотворительном вечере участвует Мердок. В конце концов, между деятельностью юриста и неблагополучными подростками прослеживалась прямая и очевидная связь. Поэтому свободный вечер Баки планировал провести тихо, наедине с имбирным чаем, тарелкой печенья и книгой. Но все изменило сообщение от Фогги. Еще только увидев имя отправителя, Баки с чувством выругался. Он уже догадывался, что его ожидает. «Они живы и даже не ранены», – писал Фогги. Благотворительный, мать его, вечер! 

Баки включил новости и не прогадал. С высоты вертолета камера захватила красивые планы пылающих складских помещений, где немногим ранее Капитан Америка и Сорвиголова при поддержке полиции накрыли банду наркоторговцев. Ничего не скажешь, качественно накрыли, вон как взрывается!

Выключив телевизор, Баки отшвырнул пульт подальше. Тихому вечеру пришел неотвратимый конец. Пить чай и читать больше не хотелось. А вот настучать Стиву по голове – очень даже! Но с этим придется подождать до того времени, как этот герой вернется. Они же договаривались: не ввязываться в неприятности, хотя бы пока не утихнет шумиха после оправдательного приговора по делу Зимнего Солдата. Чтобы Баки не приходилось отсиживаться дома, изображая примерного гражданина, и Стив не оставался без прикрытия. А ведь этот придурок даже щит с собой не взял! 

Прикинув, какова вероятность того, что эти двое совершенно случайно оказались в центре полицейской операции, Баки невесело хмыкнул. Если бы речь шла о ком-то одном из них, другие варианты еще могли бы быть. Но вдвоем Стив и Мердок причиняли добро и наносили справедливость везде, где бы ни оказались. И сегодня Баки собирался выяснить, какой черт занес их на склады, где заправляли наркоторговцы. Осталось только дождаться Стива и учинить допрос с пристрастием.

Чтобы как-то скоротать время, Баки сунул в рот печенье, а потом еще одно и еще. Дверной замок щелкнул, как раз когда на тарелке остались одни крошки, а желание рвать и метать немного поутихло. Все-таки прав был Клинт, когда утверждал, что сладости любого делают чуточку добрее. 

Неслышной тенью Баки поднялся с дивана и двинулся в направлении коридора, где, судя по звукам, Стив возился со шнурками. Странное сопение очень не понравилось Баки. Обычно Стив стягивал обувь, не удосуживаясь расшнуровывать ее полностью. Так чего сейчас возится? Если верить Фогги, который в этот самый момент наверняка устраивает головомойку Мердоку, этих идиотов не ранило. Но когда это Стив, находящийся в сознании, добровольно сдавался врачам? Кажется, допрос с пристрастием откладывался в пользу досмотра.

– Стив?

В полутемном коридоре тот неловко развернулся всем телом и едва не сшиб плечом вешалку для одежды. Плохо, очень плохо. Таким неловким Стив становился, только когда пытался скрыть нечто серьезное, вроде сломанных ребер в тридцать четвертом.

– Привет, Бак, – голос звучал так, словно домой он бежал. Или не мог сделать глубокий вдох.

– Если ты опять переломал себе ребра…

– Никаких переломов, честное слово, – все тем же запыхавшимся голосом ответил Стив.

При включенном свете Баки готов был в это поверить. Выглядел Стив не то чтобы плохо, но как-то странно. Расширенные зрачки, учащенное дыхание, лихорадочный румянец на щеках. Он что, завелся? Один взгляд на ширинку подтвердил это дикое предположение. Контуры крепко стоящего члена просматривались без труда. И судя по насупленным бровям и недовольно опущенным уголкам рта, Стива такое положение дел совсем не радовало.

– Что с тобой произошло?

Отпираться Стив в кои-то веки не стал. Они с Мэттом случайно встретили дилера афродизиака, ставшего печально известным в Нью-Йорке за последние месяцы. Того самого, который вызывал неконтролируемое, туманящее рассудок возбуждение. Разумеется, Стив и Мэтт решили проследить за ним! И напали на склад с товаром, где после небольшой заварушки Стив и надышался афродизиаком, когда рванул вытаскивать членов банды из огня. Как оказалось, афродизиак прекрасно действовал и в газообразном состоянии. 

– Ну и вот.

Стив кивком указал на собственную ширинку и облизнул пересохшие губы. Взгляд, которым он при этом окинул Баки, обычно приберегался для ситуаций, когда они оба оставались без одежды. Или хотя бы один из них. 

В случайность встречи с наркодилером верилось слабо. Но если на этом сегодняшние приключения Стива и заканчивались, то особой проблемы Баки не видел. Со стояком они как-нибудь справятся, а сыворотка сделает остальное. Можно сказать, легко отделался.

– Так бы сразу и сказал. Пошли, Стиви.

Но Стив, продолжая прожигать его взглядом, от которого внизу живота сладко тянуло предвкушением и волоски на загривке становились дыбом, не сдвинулся с места. Только шумно выдохнул.

– Куда? 

– Как это куда? В койку! Решать твою проблему.

По Стиву было видно, как желание в нем борется с чем-то еще – наверное, с упрямством. И упрямство неотвратимо побеждает.

– Не стоит, Баки. Сейчас приму холодный душ, и все пройдет. Ты же знаешь, как быстро сыворотка справляется с такими вещами.

По мнению Баки, стояло даже слишком крепко. Но со Стивом, если дело не касалось сиюминутного смертоубийства, выгоднее было занимать выжидательную позицию. А когда он немного успокоится или, если очень повезет, выдохнется – заново предъявлять аргументы. Так они до него лучше доходят.

Дав Стиву пятнадцать минут на моральные терзания, Баки методично проверил наличие всего необходимого в спальне. На собственный постепенно твердеющий член он старался пока не обращать внимания, его приоритетом сейчас был Стив. Гораздо проще и приятнее разобраться с неутихающим возбуждением по старинке, чем мучиться и ждать, пока сыворотка справится с токсином. Поэтому, когда шум воды из ванной не смолк и полчаса спустя, Баки тяжело вздохнул и пошел проверять.

Стив сидел под включенным душем и являл собой практически олицетворение выражения «дрочил и плакал». Очень хмурое и посиневшее от холода олицетворение. Упрямец чертов! Смотреть на него такого было больно и смешно одновременно. 

– Давай, вылезай. – В ответ на красноречивое молчание Баки только глаза закатил и снял полотенце с сушилки. – Не хочешь секса со мной, мое эго как-нибудь это переживет. Но нечего тут морозиться. Ты бы еще в холодильник залез.

Все с тем же несчастным выражением лица Стив принял полотенце и быстро обернул его вокруг бедер. Баки старался не смотреть, но все равно не мог не заметить, как болезненно покраснела головка его члена. Наверняка уже не раз отдрочил себе. Чтобы скрыть наполовину вставший член в собственных штанах, Баки повернулся и пошел в спальню. Возбуждение Стива действовало на него, как спичка, поднесенная к канистре бензина. Всегда так было, и даже после перерыва почти в семьдесят лет ничего не поменялось. Вот и сейчас Баки начинал заводиться от одного взгляда на Стива.

– Я тут сидел не потому, что не хочу с тобой секса, просто думал, что так эта дрянь быстрее выйдет.

Стив шел за ним следом, поэтому когда Баки резко развернулся, они чуть не столкнулись.

– Погоди, ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом и потому не станешь заниматься со мной сексом? А тебя точно сегодня по голове не били?

– Да как ты не поймешь?! Это же не я сейчас хочу, это хочет афродизиак в моей крови!

– То есть если бы его не было, и я просто предложил бы тебе секс, ты бы отказался?

Под его пристальным взглядом Стив потупился и вцепился в полотенце так, что оно чуть не свалилось с бедер.

– Нет, наверное.

– Наверное? 

– Ладно, не отказался бы!

Улыбаясь, Баки положил руку ему на плечо. Кожа под пальцами все еще была прохладной. Еще бы, столько просидеть под ледяным душем! Но Стив упрямо продолжал изучать пол у себя под ногами. Только лихорадочный румянец, постепенно расползающийся по его груди, и контур стояка под полотенцем выдавали его состояние.

– Тогда в чем проблема-то, я не понимаю?

– А тебе не будет… Ну, не знаю, неприятно, что я с тобой трахаюсь из-за афродизиака? Тебе не будет казаться, что я тебя использую? – закончил Стив совершенно несчастным голосом.

Так вот оно что. Баки давно это заметил. С того самого дня, как они вновь обрели друг друга в новом веке, Стив всегда и во всем предоставлял ему возможность выбора. Начиная от того, заказать ли еду на вынос, или приготовить ужин дома, и заканчивая правом самому определять, рискнуть ли судебным слушанием в попытке оправдать свое имя, или навсегда пуститься вдвоем в бега. Баки ценил это больше, чем мог бы передать словами. В самые первые недели единственным, что удерживало его от нового побега, было знание – он свободен и в любой момент может уйти. Ведь Стив бы отпустил, несмотря на собственные чувства и желания. Но с того времени прошло больше года. Они пережили судебный процесс, нападение оживших роботов и как-то справились со всем остальным. Уже давно Баки засыпал у Стива под боком, если и не примирившись с прошлым, то не желая себе никакого другого будущего – точно. Вот только страх Стива сделать что-то против воли Баки все еще никуда не делся.

Когда Стив так и не пошевелился, Баки мягко обхватил ладонями его лицо, заставляя наконец поднять взгляд. Зрачки почти полностью затопили радужку, дыхание срывалось с губ короткими рваными вдохами. Неудержимо тянуло накрыть его рот своим и целовать до тех пор, пока все глупости не выветрятся из его дурной головы. 

– Во-первых, мы с тобой только что выяснили, что трахаешься со мной ты не из-за афродизиака. А во-вторых, неприятно мне будет, только если мой мужчина отморозит себе яйца.

Баки все-таки не удержался и легко тронул губами щеку Стива. Тот окинул его еще одним жарким взглядом.

– А сам-то ты как настроен?

Улыбка Баки стала еще шире. Он молча сгреб Стивову ладонь и прижал ее к своему паху. И с удовольствием почувствовал, как пальцы тут же собственнически сжали возбужденный член через одежду. Стив удивленно выдохнул и полез целоваться. Но быстро – и явно через силу – отстранился, чтобы снова заглянуть Баки в глаза.

– Уверен? Ты точно не подстраиваешься под мои желания?

Ну наконец-то Стив озвучил причину, по которой морозился под ледяным душем! Баки вдруг затопила такая острая нежность, что стало трудно дышать. Только его Стив и был на такое способен. Только он мог с совершенно серьезным лицом выяснять, точно ли Баки готов заняться с ним сексом, держа в руке его напряженный член и тыкаясь своим стояком ему в ногу. 

– Стиви, – хрипло позвал Баки. – Если тебе будет спокойнее, я готов написать добровольное информированное согласие на любые действия сексуального и не только характера. Раз и навсегда. Только давай сделаем это потом, а?

Стив сдавленно фыркнул, утыкаясь ему в плечо, и как-то враз расслабился. Если не считать твердого члена, прижатого к бедру Баки. 

– Не пойми меня неправильно. Если ты все еще предпочитаешь посмотреть фильм или почитать книгу, я против не буду. – Баки гордился тем, насколько ровно и честно прозвучал его голос. С глухим рыком Стив сжал его в объятиях настолько крепко, что приподнял над полом. – Так я и думал!

Стискивая Стива ногами за талию и чувствуя, как широкая ладонь тут же подхватывает его под ягодицу, Баки засмеялся. Смех оборвался стоном, стоило Стиву крепко прижать его к себе и взглянуть в лицо снизу вверх, как когда-то давно. Столько неприкрытого обожания читалось в этом взгляде, что очередная подначка застряла в горле. Баки только ласково погладил его по щеке, и Стив тут же припал к его ладони губами. 

– И чего ты ждешь? – Голос сел, и закончить получилось почти шепотом: – Кровать вон там.

Больше Стив не медлил. Непонятно, как ему удавалось одновременно двигаться в указанном направлении, не натыкаясь на мебель, и целоваться, но он справлялся. Баки только цеплялся за его плечи, с жаром отвечая на требовательные прикосновения губ и языка. Он почти пропустил момент, когда Стив опустился вместе с ним на кровать. Так был занят поцелуем. Поэтому когда почувствовал под коленями матрас, подался вперед, опрокидывая Стива на спину и беззастенчиво любуясь им. Стив позволял. Он наконец-то отпустил себя и теперь лежал не двигаясь, дышал заполошно и непрестанно облизывал зацелованные губы. Вот таким он нравился Баки больше всего. Со взлохмаченными волосами, шальной улыбкой на ярко-алых губах и предвкушением во взгляде. Не Капитан Америка, но бруклинский мальчишка, когда-то давно решившийся поцеловать Баки, несмотря на все возможные последствия, и оставшийся верным ему десятилетия спустя. 

Не разрывая зрительный контакт, Баки провел ладонью по часто вздымающейся груди, а потом склонился и прижался губами к тому месту, где звучно билось сердце. Как он когда-то боялся, что этот звук, тогда тихий и нестройный, оборвется в любую минуту! И даже теперь, каждую ночь чувствуя гулкие удары под своей ладонью, щекой или ухом, иногда с ужасом думал, что может не удержать, не сберечь. 

Будто шестым чувством уловив направление его мыслей, Стив накрыл его голову тяжелой, теплой ладонью. И Баки потерся о нее затылком, принимаясь целовать согревшуюся кожу. Когда он обхватил губами затвердевший сосок, Стив глухо застонал и развел бедра шире, пытаясь потереться о его ногу членом. Этот звук отозвался сладкой дрожью, волной прошедшей по всему телу и осевшей горячей тяжестью в паху. Одновременно Стив запустил пальцы в его волосы, стягивая резинку и заставляя их рассыпаться по плечам, и тут же принялся перебирать освободившиеся прядки. Теперь уже сам Баки не сдержал довольного стона.

Если так пойдет и дальше, начнут они оба с того, что кончат в штаны. Или в полотенце, в случае Стива. Но почему бы и нет? Улыбаясь собственным мыслям, Баки продолжил посасывать и легонько прикусывать левый сосок до тех пор, пока он не стал темно-розовым, а стоны Стива не превратились в судорожные всхлипы. Тогда Баки оторвался от него и поцелуями проложил себе путь к правому соску. Он чуть сдвинул ногу, позволяя Стиву притереться вплотную, и получил в награду прерывистое «Ба-ки» и судорожно сжавшиеся пальцы в волосах. А потом Стив задрожал под ним и кончил, вжимаясь пахом Баки в бедро. 

Пару мгновений Стив шумно дышал и не двигался. Но очень скоро он требовательно потянул Баки вверх, и когда тот подчинился, впился в его губы, сходу проникая языком в рот. Долгое время они целовались, глотая стоны друг друга. Баки нетерпеливо ерзал, терся о Стива напряженным членом, чувствовал, как приближающийся оргазм накатывает на него медленной горячей волной, но отстраниться, чтобы предпринять что-то по этому поводу, не было никаких сил. А потом Стив просунул между ними руку и сжал его член через белье и штаны. Баки удивленно охнул ему в рот и кончил, застигнутый врасплох, так внезапно и резко его накрыло удовольствием. Он повалился на Стива всем телом, сквозь сладкое забытье чувствуя, как тот обнимает его двумя руками. А еще пару мгновений спустя к виску прижались горячие губы и насмешливый голос выдохнул в самое ухо:

– Один – один.

Когда Баки нашел в себе силы поднять голову, на лице Стива играла широкая самодовольная улыбка. Вот же нашелся любитель посоревноваться! А ведь и часа не прошло, как он сидел под душем, печальный и холодный. 

– Сейчас будет два – один, – весело предупредил Баки, отстраняясь, чтобы избавиться от одежды. Стоило ему снять майку, как Стив тут же потянулся к его голой груди и животу. От прикосновений мозолистых пальцев к коже по спине побежали мурашки. Одной рукой Стив стягивал с Баки штаны прямо с бельем, другой принялся оглаживать ребра, ключицы, плечи. Нетерпеливый! В ответ Баки распахнул перепачканное полотенце. Стояло у Стива все так же крепко, как и когда они только начали. Видимо, дрянь у наркоторговцев оказалась забористой. И этот придурок еще хотел подождать, когда само пройдет!

Тяжелый, налитый кровью член лежал на животе, поблескивая капельками спермы. Как загипнотизированный, Баки облизнулся и склонился вперед, мягко вбирая темно-красную головку в рот, отчего Стив под ним вздрогнул всем телом и протяжно застонал. И Баки почувствовал, как постепенно снова заводится сам. Его всегда завораживало, как простое прикосновение губ к члену лишало Стива способности связно мыслить и сдерживать стоны. В конце тридцатых – начале сороковых это было настоящей проблемой, потому что они не могли позволить себе такой роскоши – быть громкими. Но здесь и сейчас никто не мог запретить Баки насладиться протяжными, с придыханием стонами! Стив отзывался на каждое движение губ и языка, а когда Баки обхватил основание его члена левой рукой, и вовсе мелко затрясся всем телом. Стив глухо позвал его по имени, давая знать, что сейчас, вот сейчас… Да Баки и сам это понял, но только пропустил член глубже в рот. И когда Стив под ним выгнулся с хриплым вскриком, а на язык брызнуло теплым и терпким семенем, продолжал сосать до тех пор, пока не вобрал все до капли. 

Едва Баки выпустил все еще возбужденный член изо рта, как его потянули вверх за плечи. Стив припал к его губам, с жадностью целуя, проникая языком в рот, и одновременно шарил руками везде, куда мог дотянуться. Гладил по голове, разминал плечи, спину, сжимал в ладонях ягодицы. Ненадолго отрывался, чтобы прихватить зубами шею, и тут же вновь целовал, заглушая шумные выдохи, срывающиеся с губ Баки. 

Стив нехотя оторвался от него только затем, чтобы одной рукой потянуться к прикроватной тумбочке. Но Баки его опередил. Он достал непочатый тюбик смазки, заранее припрятанный между спинкой кровати и подушкой. Но на попытку вручить его Стиву, тот отрицательно покачал головой и развалился на кровати, разведя бедра в стороны в молчаливом жесте: вот он я, делай со мной что пожелаешь. 

– Хочешь заставить меня делать всю работу? – прищурился Баки. 

В глазах у Стива плясали черти.

– Даже не знаю, справишься ли ты с таким непосильным заданием? – насмешливо протянул он, за что и получил тычок под ребра. 

Но только беззаботно рассмеялся, откинув голову назад и обнажая ходящий ходуном кадык. От такого приглашения Баки удержаться не мог. Навалившись на Стива, он чувствительно прикусил его за шею и тут же поцеловал. Укусил еще раз и снова прошелся языком, лаская красный след от зубов на коже. Стив задрожал всем телом и судорожно прижал его голову к себе, без слов прося не останавливаться. Баки не умел отказывать ему большую половину своей сознательной жизни и сейчас начинать не собирался. Он продолжил целовать и прихватывать зубами кожу от уха до кадыка и обратно, пока Стив шумно дышал и шептал его имя. 

На свой вновь вставший член Баки почти не обращал внимания. Стив был важнее. Собственное удовольствие не шло ни в какое сравнение с возможностью целовать доверчиво подставленную шею, оставлять на бледной коже свои отметины. Следы, которые хоть и не задержатся дольше часа, но хотя бы на это короткое время станут материальным свидетельством того, насколько они принадлежат друг другу. Одной рукой Баки на ощупь открыл смазку, выдавив прохладный гель на пальцы. Стиву хватило всего нескольких движений от головки до основания члена, чтобы излиться в ласкающую ладонь.

Когда Баки приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть на дело рук своих, Стив смотрел затуманенным взглядом и тяжело дышал. 

– Ты со мной, Стиви?

Зацелованные губы растянулись в мечтательной улыбке:

– Всегда.

Баки вложил ему в руки припасенную рядом с кроватью бутылку воды, еще одну взял себе и с наслаждением осушил ее до дна.

– А ты подготовился, – заметил Стив, отрываясь от горлышка, капля воды медленно стекала по его подбородку.

– Конечно. Ты забыл уже, кто у нас мозг операции? Ну-ка, Стиви, какой сегодня день недели? А год помнишь?

– Да иди ты, Бак, в задницу!

– Очень актуальное предложение. – Баки насмешливо двинул бровями. 

Он собирался добавить еще одну остроту, но забыл, насколько обманчив бывал внешний вид Стива. Тот мог выглядеть сколь угодно затраханным, но это не помешало ему в нужный момент внезапно вскинуться и повалить Баки на кровать. Пустая бутылка из-под воды выпала из его рук и с шелестом покатилась по полу.

– И как, предложение еще актуально? – вкрадчиво спросил Стив, всем своим весом прижимая Баки к постели. 

Будто и без того было непонятно! Член Баки как раз очень красноречиво упирался Стиву в живот.

– А сам как думаешь? – не отводя взгляда, ответил Баки вопросом на вопрос.

Возбуждение, которое он слишком долго игнорировал, теперь усилилось, став почти болезненным. На его счастье, других подтверждений Стиву не потребовалось. Немного замешкавшись в поисках тюбика со смазкой, затерявшегося в складках простыни, он очень быстро вернулся на положенное ему место – прямо между разведенных в стороны бедер Баки. 

Стив никогда не спешил с подготовкой. Даже сейчас, когда у него руки подрагивали от нетерпения, он растягивал Баки долго и методично. Пунктик на том, чтобы быть полностью уверенным, что он не причинит ненароком боли, за ним водился уже давно. Хотя когда их роли менялись, ему ничего не мешало всякий раз подгонять Баки. Потому что плевать Стив хотел на любые предосторожности, когда дело касалось его самого! 

Вот и теперь он мучительно медленно растягивал Баки тремя пальцами, поглаживал свободной ладонью его живот и бока, непрестанно целовал согнутую в колене правую ногу. И от этих неспешных прикосновений в теле нарастало томительное предвкушение, закручивающееся горячей тугой спиралью внизу живота. Даже возмутиться толком не получалось: воздуха в легких хватало только на короткие рваные выдохи. И Баки позволил себе прикрыть глаза и раствориться в бесконечных ласкающих касаниях рук и губ. Лишь когда ему начало казаться, что он кончит прямо здесь и сейчас, Стив наконец вытащил из него пальцы. Только чтобы почти сразу же протолкнуть внутрь влажную от смазки головку члена. 

Резко распахнув глаза, Баки протянул к Стиву руки, и тот легко подался в его объятия. Одно плавное движение – и они оказались настолько близко друг к другу, насколько это физически возможно. Губами к губам, кожей к коже, чтобы дышать одним воздухом и ощущать сдвоенное биение сердец. Как затишье в центре бури. Самое близкое к умиротворению чувство, которое Баки когда-либо испытывал. Пару мгновений он упоенно целовал Стива, а потом закинул ногу ему на талию и двинул бедрами, первым начиная танец, знакомый им обоим до последнего па.

Баки сходу задал бешеный ритм, который когда-то давно вполне мог бы закончиться для Стива приступом астмы. Но не теперь. Стив легко подхватил инициативу, входя в него размашистыми, сильными толчками, с каждым разом проникая все глубже, заполняя собой до предела. Каждое движение Баки встречал на полпути, отзывался стоном, жмурясь в предчувствии оргазма, стискивал широкую спину, мял ягодицы. В ответ на его прикосновения Стив шумно втягивал воздух приоткрытым ртом, молча прожигал насквозь взглядом. В такие моменты он всегда становился сосредоточен и тих: ни стона, ни всхлипа. Будто концентрировался на одном лишь Баки, а весь остальной мир для него переставал существовать. 

С каждой минутой Баки все сильней чувствовал, как его постепенно накрывает горячая сладкая истома, и чтобы сорваться, не хватало совсем немного. Его член, зажатый между их телами, уже давно истекал смазкой. Толкаясь все более резко и хаотично, Стив продолжал смотреть прямо на Баки так, будто тот был центром вселенной, а потом подался вперед, целуя, проникая языком в рот в том же сводящем с ума ритме, в котором двигались его бедра. Между ними больше не осталось совсем никаких границ, да их, кажется, и не было никогда. Пораженный этим внезапным осознанием, Баки кончил, пачкая их животы спермой. Еще два-три глубоких толчка – и Стив замер, сотрясаясь в оргазме, который отозвался в теле Баки горячей дрожью, пробежавшей вдоль позвоночника. 

В сытой неге, наступившей после, время текло медленно и лениво. Баки обнял Стива обеими руками, поцеловал мокрый от пота висок и ощутил ответное прикосновение губ к своему плечу. Шевелиться не хотелось, отстраняться друг от друга – тем более. Можно было бы задремать прямо так, не разрывая объятий, с закинутой на Стива ногой и все еще твердым членом внутри. И плевать на потеки спермы на бедрах и животе. Или даже не задремать, а продолжить, дать Стиву утолить бушующее внутри пламя. Эта идея казалась Баки все привлекательнее, несмотря на собственный член, который пока не проявлял заинтересованности. Но Стив будто почувствовал его намерения, осторожно отодвинулся и улегся рядом. Он уткнулся лбом Баки в плечо и долго лежал молча. Лишь тяжелое дыхание да крепкий стояк выдавали в нем нестихающее возбуждение.

Не обращая внимания на необходимость сходить в душ, Баки медленно провел рукой по спине Стива от загривка к копчику, потом обратно. Напряженные плечи под пальцами дрогнули, едва заметно расслабляясь. 

– Стиви. – Баки толкнул его в бок, заставляя перевернуться на живот, и устроился сверху.

Стоило ему начать разминать сведенные мышцы, как Стив довольно замычал и весь буквально растекся по кровати. Он подгреб под себя подушку, глянул через плечо, одарив Баки благодарной, чуть виноватой улыбкой. На какое-то мгновение Баки вдруг снова увидел в нем того бруклинского мальчишку с больной спиной, который хмурился в ответ на любые попытки помочь и ужасно смущался своей физической слабости. Сколько же они тогда спорили, прежде чем он согласился на простой массаж! Наверное, не меньше, чем когда Баки позволил Стиву наконец притронуться к своему испещренному шрамами левому плечу уже в новом веке.

С привычной легкостью Баки принялся массировать знакомую до последней родинки спину. В отличие от тридцатых, теперь он не боялся нечаянно причинить больше вреда, чем пользы, и надавливал равномерно и сильно, с нажимом проводил костяшками пальцев вдоль позвоночника. Стив под ним сдавленно охал в подушку, прогибался в пояснице и шире разводил бедра. Распаленный, открытый, доверчиво подставляющийся под ласкающие ладони, он одним своим видом сводил с ума. Баки чувствовал, как постепенно заводится снова, но не спешил что-либо предпринимать по этому поводу. Массировать Стиву спину, наблюдая, как он нетерпеливо притирается пахом к простыне, само по себе было отдельным удовольствием.

Некоторое время Баки продолжал массаж, перемежая его с короткими поцелуями, которыми покрывал спину от шеи до поясницы. Потом спустился чуть ниже, развел ягодицы в стороны и провел между ними металлическим пальцем до самой мошонки. Стон Стива оборвался коротким всхлипом, он подался назад за прикосновением и, стоило Баки надавить чуть сильнее, кончил, изливаясь на простыню. А потом обессиленно рухнул прямо на влажное пятно под собой, тяжело дыша. 

– Ты как?

– Лучше всех, – хрипло отозвался Стив, поворачивая голову. – Я могу делать это всю ночь.

И кого Баки спрашивал? Когда это Стив признавался в усталости?!

– Мелкий придурок, – буркнул Баки себе под нос, но Стив, разумеется, услышал и хитро ухмыльнулся.

– Не такой уж и мелкий!

Он тяжело приподнялся на локтях, демонстративно прогибаясь в пояснице и выставляя на обозрение мошонку и совсем не маленький член, который наконец-то выглядел не таким болезненно твердым, как пару часов назад. Похоже, сыворотка все-таки начала действовать. До этого момента Баки самому себе не признавался, насколько боялся непредвиденных последствий отравления.

– Показательно, что с придурком ты даже не споришь.

– Сейчас я покажу тебе придурка!

Закатив глаза, Баки звонко шлепнул Стива по отставленной заднице правой рукой, левой придерживая его за бедро. 

– Не дергайся, Роджерс.

– И в мыслях не было.

Стив поудобнее устроился на локтях и замер, выжидая. По всему выходило, что ему становилось лучше. Вот же придурок, так нелепо надышался отравой! И ведь хорошо еще, что не случилось чего похуже. Облегченно выдохнув, Баки обнял его со спины одной рукой и чувствительно прикусил за загривок, просто потому что мог. А еще – потому что Стив тут же откликнулся низким стоном и опустил голову, подставляя шею в расчете на продолжение. Но у Баки были на него другие планы, с которыми пришлось повременить пару минут, пока наконец не нашелся проклятый тюбик смазки. Наблюдая за тем, как Баки шарит по постели в его поисках, Стив улегся обратно на живот и ехидно заметил:

– Мозг операции, говоришь? А кто потерял критически важную для выполнения задания вещь?

– Это ты его куда-то закинул, не я!

Обнаружив пропажу под бедром Стива, Баки оценивающе прищурился: 

– Все это время ты знал, где он.

Улыбка Стива говорила о том, что он даже не собирается ничего отрицать. Несмотря на очевидную усталость, сквозящую в его чертах, он совершенно точно провоцировал Баки! И невозможно было оставить это просто так. Улыбаясь своим мыслям, Баки потянул Стива на себя, вынуждая снова приподнять бедра и упереться в кровать согнутыми локтями. Получилось очень красиво. Баки даже залюбовался мускулистой спиной и широкими плечами, а потом, не удержавшись, поцеловал грациозно прогнувшуюся поясницу. Свидетельства физической силы и здоровья Стива всегда пробуждали в нем чувство глубокого удовлетворения. Даже когда весь остальной мир катился под откос, это всегда приносило успокоение.

Но только лишь смотреть на Стива и при этом не касаться его было невозможно. Баки устроился позади, оглаживая руками все, до чего смог дотянуться: от лопаток и груди до ягодиц и бедер. Однако раз за разом он избегал прикосновений к члену или мошонке, отчего Стив шумно вздыхал, недовольно ерзая и пытаясь потереться хоть обо что-нибудь. Но безрезультатно. Чередование поцелуев с дразнящими касаниями живой и бионической рук доводило Стива до исступления. Но он только упрямо комкал в руках подушку и шумно дышал приоткрытым ртом. 

Эта игра была хорошо знакома им обоим: кто кого доведет до потери контроля. Сейчас первым сорвался Баки. Но Стив отстал от него ненадолго. Когда Баки наконец начал его растягивать, тот сразу же требовательно подался назад, с блаженным стоном насаживаясь на пальцы. Нетерпеливый! Будь на то воля Стива, он бы наверняка вообще обошелся безо всякой подготовки. Этим Баки и воспользовался. 

Он нарочито медленно вводил пальцы совсем неглубоко, до середины фаланги, проворачивал их, но не позволял Стиву получить желаемое, пока тот не перешел со стонов на короткие рваные всхлипы, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и разводя бедра еще шире. Тогда Баки наконец смазал свой член и медленно провел им между ягодиц Стива. Тот дернулся, содрогнулся всем телом и так стиснул подушку в руках, что послышался звук рвущейся ткани. Срывающимся голосом Стив выдохнул: «Баки». В этом единственном слове сочетались одновременно просьба и признание, перед которыми Баки никогда не мог устоять. Он протолкнул внутрь головку, а потом одним плавным движением вошел сразу на всю длину, едва не кончив в ту же минуту от остроты нахлынувших ощущений.

У Баки никогда не хватало терпения, когда Стив становился таким, как сейчас. Покорный и требовательный одновременно, открытый, не стесняющийся своих желаний – таким видел его один лишь Баки и больше никто. 

От первоначального плана хотя бы ненадолго растянуть удовольствие не осталось и следа. Частично виной тому был сам Стив, который встал на колени, полностью прижавшись спиной к груди Баки, и вцепился одной рукой в его ягодицу почти до боли. Но Баки и сам не смог бы продержаться долго. Он двинул бедрами, входя еще глубже и с ходу срываясь в неровный быстрый ритм. Левой рукой он обхватил Стива поперек груди, правой – повернул его голову вбок и жадно поцеловал. 

В таком положении быстро затекала шея, приходилось следить за тем, чтобы не рухнуть на кровать, а целоваться получалось неловко, смазанно. Но Баки было плевать. Сенсоры металлической ладони ловили частое сердцебиение, которое выстукивало самый прекрасный на свете ритм. А Стив в его руках загнанно дышал, подавался навстречу каждому движению и требовательно сжимал его ягодицу стальной хваткой. Это было слишком хорошо, слишком сильно, чтобы продлиться долго. 

Чувствуя приближающийся оргазм, Баки прижался губами к шее Стива и одновременно с этим крепко обхватил его член ладонью, а потом несколько раз с силой провел от основания до головки. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы под пальцами тотчас стало тепло и влажно. По телу Стива прошла долгая дрожь, которая отозвалась в Баки ослепительной вспышкой наслаждения. Он толкнулся в Стива еще несколько раз, не прекращая дрочить ему, прежде чем кончил сам, еще крепче стискивая его в объятиях.

Они повалились на кровать вместе. Баки выскользнул из Стива, но так и остался лежать поверх него и еще долго успокаивающе целовал солоноватые от пота плечи и шею. Сердце все еще бешено колотилось в груди, но по всему телу уже разливалось сонное умиротворение. Если так пойдет и дальше, Баки рисковал заснуть прямо сейчас. Но спать пока было рано. 

Дыхание Стива постепенно выравнивалось. Он лежал не шевелясь, и, видимо, совсем не возражал, чтобы Баки поработал его персональным одеялом. Так случалось очень часто. Качественно оттраханный Стив, если ему не мешать, быстро погружался в глубокий сон. Тревожить его очень не хотелось, но иного выбора не было. Когда Баки скатился с него на кровать, Стив недовольно пробурчал что-то, из чего получилось разобрать только «куда», «Бак» и «теплый». 

Прикосновение к щеке ожидаемо не возымело эффекта, в ответ Баки получил только сонный взгляд из-под ресниц и зевок. Только после того, как он потряс Стива за плечо, тот нехотя повернулся на бок, подоткнул под голову безнадежно порванную подушку и сладко потянулся всем телом. Болезненное возбуждение наконец-то улеглось, и его перепачканный член спокойно лежал на бедре. В который уже раз Баки возблагодарил сыворотку за ее чудеса.

– Давай-ка, Стиви, поднимайся. Пошли в душ. – Между светлых бровей залегла недовольная морщинка, которую Баки со смешком погладил металлическими пальцами. Стив боднул его руку лбом, явно рассчитывая таким образом добиться, чтобы его оставили в покое. – Утром сам спасибо скажешь.

После того как Стив до дна выпил вложенную ему в руки бутылку воды, его взгляд немного прояснился. Он посмотрел на Баки, на постель вокруг них и задумчиво выдал:

– Простыню, видимо, придется сжечь.

Большая напольная лампа давала достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть как безнадежно заляпанную простыню, так и подсыхающие пятна на бедрах и животе Стива, который продолжал сонно жмуриться. По его лицу ясно читалось, что ему глубоко плевать на состояние постельного белья, лишь бы позволили упасть и уснуть прямо здесь и сейчас.

– В душ! – насмешливо скомандовал Баки и, когда Стив не подчинился, потянул его за руки, буквально стаскивая с кровати.

– Никакого снисхождения к пострадавшим от химических реагентов, – притворно пожаловался Стив и поплелся вслед за Баки в ванную.

– Это ты четыре оргазма подряд называешь «пострадал»?

– Вообще-то, пять, – улыбаясь, уточнил Стив, но под включенный душ забрался без дополнительных указаний. – Но это отняло так много сил! Я ног под собой не чувствую.

Зажмурившись, он подставил лицо под струи воды. Баки молча закатил глаза: остряк нашелся! Он от души ущипнул Стива за бедро бионическими пальцами, отчего тот, не ожидавший такой подлянки, взвизгнул.

– Вот видишь, чувствительность возвращается, – ухмыльнулся Баки, пока Стив с недовольным видом потирал ногу. – Повернись – так и быть, потру тебе спинку.

Несмотря на картинное возмущение, Стив охотно развернулся и благодарно замычал, стоило коснуться его плеч. Баки неторопливо прошелся намыленными ладонями по его спине и груди, потом спустился на живот, методично смывая следы недавней активности. Когда он добрался до паха, сжимая пальцами наполовину вставший член, Стив заинтересованно подался бедрами вперед.

– Я думал, тебя уже отпустило!

– Отпустило. Но я же не виноват, что у тебя такие волшебные руки.

В голосе Стива слышалась улыбка, а еще – абсолютная искренность, которая дарила особое тепло и заставляла прощать ему почти любые глупости. Наверное, когда-нибудь Баки научится не вестись на такие подначки, когда-нибудь очень нескоро и точно не сейчас. 

– Ты же в курсе, какой ты придурок? – поинтересовался он, одной рукой лаская член Стива, а другой смывая мыльную пену с его ягодиц и между ними. 

– Ты упоминал, – с рваным выдохом сообщил тот. – Пару раз. Или пару тысяч раз?

В отместку Баки посильнее сжал его мошонку, и Стив кончил, на этот раз почти всухую. Он откинулся на Баки, почти повис на нем всем весом, и тот легко подхватил свою ношу. Вот теперь они точно закончили на сегодня.

Зато быстро закончить с водными процедурами не получилось. Мылся Баки практически в четыре руки. Стив то и дело лез помогать и целоваться, хотя откровенно пошатывался и пару раз чуть не поскользнулся. Когда они все-таки выбрались из ванной, Баки набросил ему на голову полотенце, через которое взъерошил волосы, дурачась, чего не делал, кажется, с самой юности. Стив пару раз попытался вяло отмахнуться, но силы были сейчас не на его стороне. Когда он выбрался из-под полотенца, короткие светлые волосы торчали во все стороны, вызывая у Баки улыбку. Глядя на безуспешно пытающегося пригладить прическу Стива, он вдруг почувствовал, словно сбросил с себя почти семьдесят лет беспамятства и льда.

– Нечестно! – насупился Стив, чем только еще больше развеселил Баки.

– Попробуй рассказать мне про честность, когда перестанешь нарываться на неприятности. 

– Они сами на меня нарываются! 

– Ага, начиная с двадцать пятого года.

Стив продолжал бурчать всю дорогу до кровати, а потом рухнул как подкошенный, стоило Баки перестелить простыни. Все-таки действие отравы не прошло даром, даже несмотря на сыворотку. Когда Баки улегся рядом, Стив не открывая глаз придвинулся ближе, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и надолго затих. Баки уже решил было, что тот уснул, и сам почти успел задремать, когда Стив неразборчиво пробормотал:

– И ты бы видел тех парней из банды, им больше досталось!

Баки подождал, но продолжения не последовало. Стив спал, улыбаясь во сне.

Ну точно, ничего не поменялось с двадцать пятого года.


End file.
